My Little Mokuba: Friendship is Family
by RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog
Summary: When Mokuba runs away and gets into a teleporting incident with Discord, he is in a world of ponies. Twilight Sparkle takes him in, and the Crusaders treat him like a brother. Will he stay, or will Kabia take him back by force. The Yugioh parts are Yugioh the Abridged series. This is cannon in my Battle Galaxy stories.


**Me: Alright everybody!**

**Pinkie Pie: And everypony!**

**Me: You don't need to say that.**

**Mokuba: Quick question.**

**Me: Yes?**

**Mokuba: What version of Yu-Gi-Oh is this?**

**Me: That's very simple. It's YuGiOh the Abridged Series.**

**Mokuba: I'm probably going to get a lot of Shut Mokuba.**

**Me: You will in this chapter.**

**Mokuba: Oh God.**

**Sonic: Don't worry Mokuba, we still love you.**

**Mokuba: Really?**

**Seto and Knuckles: No.**

**Mokuba: HEY! **

**Me: Let's start shall we? Yugi, do the disclaimer.**

**Yugi: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog has no ownership to YuGiOh, YuGiOh the abridged series, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They are owned by 4kids, Hasbro, and for YuGiOh the abridged series, is owned by LittleKuriboh. Don't sue us! We have no money. WARRING: This chapter may have a lot of 4****th**** wall jokes.**

**Pinkie Pie: Hey! It's MY job to break the 4****th**** wall!**

It was a grey, gloomy day in winter. Dark clouds covered the sky of Domino City. It was 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon. In a dark alley way, a bright flash of white light beamed, so bright that it shinned thru the entire city.

"Yugi, did you see that?" Tristin asked. Tristin, Joey, Téa, and Yugi are in the middle of playing card games during of class. But really, there like no teachers, so they play card games all of the time. And it was the end of day, so who cares? "Yeah, I did," Yugi said. "I think Bakura is having Brooklyn Rage during tea time," Tristin says. "Tea time is 4:00 pm for the British, not 3:00 pm, why do I know this?" Téa questioned. "Should we see what it is?" "Nah, it's probably nothing important. Anyways Joey, my Dark Magician just defeated your Time Wizard." "Grrrrrr, BROOKLYN RAGE!"

"Marik, what the bloody horrible Sonic 06 was that?" Bakura asked Marik. "I don't know… wait a minute were you playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 when that light appeared?" Marik responded. "Why you ask that?" "Well you said Sonic 06." "Trying to do a new bloody thing, say, how's that bloody FrickStarter." "We have enough money to rob a China shop and a bank." "You know we could rob the bank so we don't have to raise money for your thing."

Meanwhile back at the dark alley way, the lighted dimmed to show a strange animal thing. It had a head of a pony, a beard, a goat and dear antler, a Pegasus wing, a bat wing, a dear leg, a dragon leg, a loin paw and eagle claw. He also had yellow eyes with red pupils. It was Discord, the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. "Oh goodness my head!" he yelled as he rubbed it. "I need to work on teleporting between dimensions. Now what doses Cealstia want me to do?"

_*Flashback*_

_ "Discord, I know you caused that vine incident before the Summer Sun Celebration," Cealstia says. "Yeah, well I helped cleaned up that mess. I didn't do those windows," Discord says. "I want you to make up for the mess you made." "How?" "Simple, find someone who has a serious problem and help them." "How does that fix the vine incident?" "I want you to prove you can be helpful and caring." "Alright fine, but I want something in return." "I figure out what it'll be. Now go somewhere random and pick someone to help." "Okay, later Princess!" "Oh, and one more thing" "Yes?" "Don't cause any chaos. Or else I WILL find a way to turn you into stone without the Elements of Harmony." "Yikes. I'm off bye!" and with a snap of his fingers, he teleported to who knows where._

"Oh right. I wonder where I am." A newspaper blew into his face. Discord took it off his face and looked at the title. "Domino City Times, Domino City? What a wired name for a city." He looked at the main story of the newspaper. He read aloud "Yugi Moto has won yet another Duel Monsters championship. Seto Kabia is unamused to his lost. Yugi says to all of his fans, 'Believe in the heart of the cards. After all, this is based on evil magic times of Egypt and the creators just are saying that to have a moral of the show.' Seto has no problems to losing. He'll just keep boasting until he is a champion, which will never happen." Discord counties to read then threw it when he was done. "Yugi Moto, Seto Kabia, what strange names. I'll wait here until I think of what do." Discord snapped his figures, which summoned a bowl of popcorn and a Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue book. "I wonder why Dash loves this so much."

Alone in the living room of his rich home, Mokuba Kabia was watching SpongeBob Squarepants while drinking some soda. "Ah I love this episode!" Mokuba says joyfully. It was Band Geeks. He loves this episode. "Hey Mokuba," says a voice. He turned around to see his big brother, Seto Kabia. "Seto, how are you!?" Mokuba asked gleefully. "I lost to Yugi again," Seto explains. "Maybe if you haven't ripped up the 4th Blue Eyes White Dragon back in episode 1, you could possibly beat him." "Great idea!" Seto says sarcastically. "Maybe I could travel back in time and redo that one mistake. Oh that's right, there IS NO time travel." "What about the abridged movie that had Jaden and Yusei? They had time travel in that." "Don't even bring up Jaden. Besides, I can just use my Blue Eyes White Dragon helicopter to go up to 88 miles per hour." "Aren't you worried about if you do that, you're going to see some serious crap and get sued by Doc Brown." "Shut up Mokuba, I don't care. I'll sue Doc Brown for suing ME if that happens." "How does that work. It makes no sense like your love for the Blue Eyes White Dragon." "Never mind, watch your show."

After that small chat, Kabia walked to his office as he whispered to himself, "Why do I have someone stupid and weak for a little brother." Little did Kabia know that Mokuba heard what he said. _'Ever since he saved me from Noah, he is still a bit of a jerk. Actually, he is a little angrier and meaner since then.' _Mokuba thought. He sighed.

After 2 more episodes of SpongeBob, which was Squirrel Jokes and Idiot Box, Mokuba walked into Kabia's office. "Seto, can I talk with you for a second?" Mokuba asked as he stepped into the room. "Yeah sure, but make it quick, I need to plan on beating Yugi," Kabia says. "Well," Mokuba started, "is something the matter big brother? You seem way more meaner than usual, and is starting to say something." "I have no clue what you are talking about. Now can you go and get my shower ready? I have a bunch of hate mail to send to Joey. "He asked me if we wanted to play on his XBOX 1. He is so dumb and weak like you. He needs the guts to buy a PS4." "I like both PS4 and XBOX 1. You need to stop being a jerk to Joey." "Are you more idiotic then usual? He can't even beat me." "Seto are you calling me stupid?" Mokuba's eyes started to water. "No, I'm not. I'm calling you a dumb twit." "Seto…" "Shut up Mokuba. I don't really care about you right now. I have work to do and hate mail to send. I don't have time for you, so shut up and go watch stupid cartoons or even go be a friend of Yugi." "But *sniff* Seto, I thought whenever you say Shut up Mokuba, I thought I meant by you love me." "I only said that so I can get you back. I don't love you, and it's about time I'd told you. I never loved you. Now go away to your room." "I'd rather be with Noah. At least he let me have more freedom then YOU ever give me. Like doughnuts, cartoons, and staying up late." "Noah is just a numbskull who is just filler and has no propose. No go to away, I got tons of work to do." And with a huff, Kabia went back to work on hate mail to Joey and plans on beating Yugi. Mokuba ran to his room. But not before he stole blueprints of a 2 Decks, Duel Arena and Duel Disk.

Mokuba slammed the door behind him as he walked into his room. He jumped onto his bed. "So much for a family." Mokuba cried. _'If he hates me, why do I live here? I don't need him, or this place. I'm going to run away, and never go back!' _ He thought. He darted towards his closet and pull out a small backpack. He stuffed the blueprints and 2 decks in his backpack. He also packed 2 pairs of pants/shirts, and food and drinks (Soda and water). His backpack was soon full. "I need something else to put my other stuff in." He saw a big beach towel on top of his desk. He grabbed it and said, "Why do I have a beach towel when it's winter?" Next to his desk he saw a big stick. His mind went to a memory.

"_Hey Mokuba," Kabia says. "Yes Seto?" Mokuba says. "I bought this hitting stick so you can use this to hit people you hate or love." "Can I use this on Marik?" "Sure, but I want to test it." Seto Kabia then hit Mokuba with it. "OW! I thought you on people you hate…" "…and people you love. Anyways here is your early Hanukah gift." "I thought we celebrate Christmas." "Shut up Mokuba."_

Mokuba laid out the beach towel in the middle of the floor. He placed in a compass, paper, and pens/pencils. He then got the stick and twists the beach towel to the stick. It was now a hobo bag. Mokuba then got an idea. He ran to his desk and scribbled down a note on a piece of paper. He then grabbed a Duel Disk and placed it on his arm. "Good thing I have a Duel Disk, even though I'm no Duelist. I will be soon." Mokuba placed the note on his bed.

Soon, Mokuba dashed out of his ex-house. "Goodbye my old life." He turned around and looked at the city ahead of him. "Hello new life."

He ran as it started to rain.

**Me: Okay! That was chapter one.**

**Sonic: A little cruel for an opening.**

**Me: Hey, I saw Laramie Project like two months ago and it had a heart jumping opening.**

**Yugi: It's nice that I was kicking Joey's butt in the story when it comes to Duel Monsters.**

**Joey: *groans* I want to win a duel soon.**

**Me: In this story you will soon. **

**Joey: YES!**

**Discord: What do I have to do this?**

**Me: You will see soon. Anyways as Yakko Warner puts it…**

**Yakko: …Good night everybody! **____


End file.
